Twilight
by Neko-chan22
Summary: This is a post Dark Nest Trilogy Story. the main pairing is KypJaina
1. Chapter 1

Twilight

AN: I do not own Star Wars. Takes place after the Dark Nest trilogy. Basically my version of events before and during Legacy. Not all facts about legacy in this is true. This is my version of Legacy with lots of Kyp and the Kyp/Jaina pairing.

Chapter One

Jaina walked through the Jedi Temple at Ossus, her long brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Her brown eyes scaned the hall as she walked, noting the looks the other Jedi sent her way. People would think that the looks sent to the niece of the Grand Master would be respect, but these looks were ones of mistrust. It had been a year since the battle at Tenupe and the Killik Joiner effect had almost completely left Jaina. Then she had always been in a flight suit fighting against the New Republic and Chiss forces. Now she wore the more appropriate outfit of a Jedi Knight. She wore a tan outfit and a brown robe. Her lightsaber hung at her belt and her knee high boots clicked against the floor.

As Jaina came into the council chambers to hear the council's assignment for her she noted all she had lost in the war with the Dark Nest. She had lost Jag, though she had already lost her romantic feelings for him, he had been a good friend. She had in a way also lost Zekk. Though they still remained close and Zekk still pursued her she had lost him. He wasn't the same as he used to be or maybe she had learned to much about his feelings for her when their minds had been linked. Zekk was a good friend and a great guy but she just wasn't interested in him. Jaina's eyes fell on Master Kyp Durron as she entered the room. She hadn't lost Kyp. He of all people understood what it was like to be controlled, and to be everyone's least favorite person. This past year he had spent a lot of time with her and had yet again become sentimental towards her. Her feelings for Kyp were confused. She knew she felt something for him, but he was her master. She realized now was not the time to sort her feelings out. She walked to the middle of the room and bowed low in respect for the Jedi Masters.

"Jaina you seem troubled." observed Master Corran Horn

"I am only troubled over people not trusting me Master Horn." replied Jaina honestly

"Trust can be regained in time." said Master Skywalker

"We have a mission for you that should gain that trust back if you succeed." added Mara Jade Skywalker

"What is the mission?" Jaina said as she reached out to her Aunt and Uncle. They were troubled, very troubled, Jaina wondered if it had to do with her mission, or her cousin Ben, she suspected both.

"A planet is near civil war. They are split between supporting the New Republic or supporting Corellia. We want you and a team of six other Jedi to stop this dispute before it becomes worse." said Master Horn

"Why me? Wouldn't a Master be a better choice for this mission?" Jaina asked

"We are sending you for personal reasons." said Mara

"They are?"

"The planet is Naboo, your grandmother's home planet. We feel that they will take to you especially since you have your grandmother's beauty." said Luke

"Choose your team carefully based on the skills they have that you may need." said Master Horn

"Tahiri, Lowbacca, Zekk, Master Durron, Tesar, and with the council's permission I'd like to take Ben." said Jaina after a few moments of silence

"Ben may go with you but I am curious as to why you chose Master Durron." said Luke

"Master Durron is a great pilot and we might need his skills to get onto Naboo. Also Master Durron is very wise in the Force and his knowledge will be a great assett." said Jaina

"Master Durron, Jedi Solo leave tonight and May the Force be with you." said Luke

"Yes Master." Jaina bowed and turned to walk out feeling Master Durron's presence following her. When they were well away from the council chamber Jaina turned toward the Master. Though younger than most of the council he was still much older than Jaina. Being forty-three his hair had a few strands of gray in it. He still had a strong build with his black cape and his shoulder length hair. His green eyes were filled with the years of knowledge and pain.

Kyp noticed Jaina staring at him and patiently waited for her to speak her mind. He tried to ignore how his heart skipped a beat when her brown eyes started into his. He kept his emotions in check before finally asking, " Is something wrong with my face? You've been staring at if for a long time Godess." He watched as the typical fire came to her eyes as she quickly turned and marched down the hall, but not quick enough to hide the blush. Kyp stared after her in confusion before again silently following her. They stopped when they reached Jaina's room. "Why were you staring at me earlier Sticks?" Kyp asked. Jaina turned from where she had been backing her things to give him an exasperated look.

"What does it matter Kyp?" Jaina replied. Her eyes taking in the confusion clearly shown on his handsome face. Her eyes then fell slightly down to his lips and she subconsciously licked her own.

"Your feelings betray you Godess." said Kyp as his breath caught in his throat. His eyes fell to her moist lips and he couldn't stop himself from pulling her to him and leaning down to kiss her. He kissed her passionatly holding her tightly to him afraid that she would push him away. He groaned in surprise when he felt her relax against him and kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Keeping his right arm around her waist he brought his left hand up to run through her long brown hair. He groaned again as he felt her nibble at his lower lip while running her fingers in his hair. He put his hand behind her neck and began to ravage her mouth. They soon parted for breath, panting heavily. Kyp's arms were back around her waist and her hands were resting against his chest.

"Why did you kiss me?" Jaina asked breathlessly as she looked up into his green eyes.

"You know why I kissed you Jay." Kyp said as he sent his feelings for her to her through the Force.

"Kyp." Jaina whispered as she laid her head on his chest. "The Sword of the Jedi can't have peace."

He held her tighter and whispered "Let me give you happiness then." He smiled as she whispered words he's been waiting to hear since that day on Hapes during the Vong War and whispered back "I love you too."

Jaina pulled away reluctantly and began to pack again while Kyp called the others to get them to pack and meat them at the hangar bay. Kyp then slipped out of her apartment to the one next door to grab his few things. When he came back Jaina had changed into a black jumpsuit and a brown traveling robe with her lightsaber hanging on her belt.

"Are you going to change?" Jaina asked

"No." replied Kyp as he grabbed her bag.

"My dad called and said he arranged for us to take the Falcon." Jaina said as they left her apartment and headed towards the hangar bay

"Why the Falcon? Your dad won't even let me borrow the Falcon, and he likes me."

"Mom convinced himto and he agreed saying that if we get into a pinch we would need her. You know the only reason he likes you is because you remind him of himself." said Jaina as she typed the code into the hanger bay lock

"I take it that one condition was that you fly."

"He wants you to copilot and remember no scratches. Well looks like we are all here. Kyp power up the Falcon and boys help us load up. Tahiri get the co-ordinates for Naboo ready." said Jaina as she headed toward the Falcon. They got to work and were soon in hyperspace traveling to Naboo.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own NJO.

Chapter 2

Jaina woke up to alarms blaring in the Falcon alerting them to the change back into real space. Jaina got reassurance from Zekk that he would handle it and she turned her head to her side to see Kyp's green eyes staring back at her. She smiled and put her hand on his arm that was resting over her stomach. He shifted so that he was sitting up and holding her with her head on his bare chest. "Would your dad like you trusting Zekk with his ship?" he asked softly.

"Probably not." Jaina moved to get up and get dressed. "I'm not sure about this."

"Do you mean us or Naboo?" Kyp asked as he too got dressed.

"Naboo, I have no problem with having you around flyboy." Jaina said laughing as she tossed his cloak at him

"Why are you worried about Naboo?" he asked as they headed to the cockpit

"What I learned about my grandmother was," she paused to think "it was wonderful. I worry about what people will say when they find out. What I was told was that she was thought to have not given birth when she died."

"It will be fine, I think that will be the least of our worries." Kyp said as he replaced Tahiri in the copilots seat.

"Why do you feel something?" Jaina asked as she took her place in the pilots chair to bring them to the planet

"Yes, but I don't know what." said Kyp

After landing they were taken to their rooms inside the palace. They were told that there was a ball being held that night in honor of their late Queen Amidala. They were given beautiful outfits to wear. Kyp watched as Jaina fixed her hair in a hairstyle he had seen her mother wear before. For once Kyp didn't see her upset at having to wear a dress. "Your not becoming all girly on me now, are you Stick?" he teased

"Maybe. I just don't mind wearing this dress and making my hair fancy. I guess it's because it's the least I can do to honor her memory. Come on we should go."

The ball went on for hours without incident until near the end. They brought out a portrait of the late Queen and someone noticed the resemblance between Jaina and Padme. After much explaining all was well and everyone went to bed. Jaina set the datacard given to her down on the dresser. She had been given the address of her relatives here on Naboo. She felt herself almost frightened when she thought of meeting them. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and for once didn't push him away and act like nothing was wrong. Years ago during the Vong War she would have said that she was becoming weak. Now she realized that her emotions didn't make her weak, they made her strong, as did her friends. She leaned back against Kyp and sighed contently when he kissed her neck.

"Should I do it? Should I see my family?" she asked softly

"Seeing as how the Naboo all honor Padme it might be a good idea."

"I will go tomorrow and I'd like you to go with me and the others investigate around Theed. After we see my family we can guage the attitude of people at the lake country." with that siad the couple went to bed

Tahiri and Zekk walked through the market place in the capital. Zekk watched as Tahiri oohed and awed over the beautiful dresses. Zekk couldn't believe how his feelings towards Jaina had changed over this past year, or that he now had feelings for Tahiri. They had already spent a couple of hours walking around, talking to people and using the Force to get the general feeling of the public. Tahiri pulled Zekk into a cantina and ordered them both some ale. "It looks like everyone in Theed is on the side of the Republic. Which means that it's people outside of Theed." Tahiri said before downing her ale.

"Not nessesarily, it could be just a small group and not everyone." Zekk said

"True but why would anyone be sympathetic to Sal-Solo?"

"I don't know, but Sal-Solo is playing his cards right. He's using the Corellians independent nature to turn them against the Republic, and playing the innocent victim rutine to get other planets on his side."

"True, I wonder how Lowie, Tesar, and Ben are doing in the Gungan City."

"Probably no better than us. I'm concerned about Jaina."

"Me too, learning about Padme might turn out to be a bad thing. But then again that could just be the pesimistic Vong side of me talking."

"Kyp's with her so she'll be fine."

"I know. So do you have any idea who's the father of Allana?"

"I have a guess."

"And he is?"

"Jacen."

"But Jacen was on Hapes a year before Allana was born."

"Tenel Ka could have used the Force to extend the pregnancy so no one would know Jacen was the father. Besides Jacen keeps disappearing and no one, not even the council, knows where he goes, my guess is that he goes to visit his family on Hapes."

"That's possible I guess. I wonder if Tenel Ka will send Allana to the Academy or try to train her herself."

"I don't know. We better head back to the palace and write down all we've seen and sensed."

Jaina and Kyp stepped out of the old fashioned boat onto a beautiful dock. Jaina wore a beautiful gown which she had been told her grandmother had worn a similar one. Kyp had settled for a pair of tight black pants and a loose dark green shirt. They were lead into the reception area of the lavish resort and told that the person they were looking for would arrive shortly.

"Jaina Solo?" asked a middle age woman as she and a young girl came up to the table Jaina and Kyp were sitting at.

"Yes and this is Kyp Durron."

"I am Pooja Nabriee and this is my daughter Padme." the old lady replied

"Nice to meet you. I heard that you know my mother Princess Leia Organa Solo of Alderaan."

"Yes, she was very spirited and very dedicated. She reminded me, many times, of my late aunt Padme Amidala."

"She should, she's Padme's daughter."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, my aunt died before her child was born. Senator Organa told us that when he brought the body back."

"I'm afraid it's true, my mother is your cousin. In more private conversation I can tell you much of my grandmother's secret life. It was all told to my Uncle Luke and my mother by our droid R2-D2."

"Did you say the droid was R2-D2?"

"Yes my uncle bought him and C-3PO"

"C-3PO? Then you must be telling the truth because those were my aunt's personal droids."

"We can talk in out room cousin Jaina." said Padme as she got up and led the group to her and her mother's suite. Jaina then preceeded to tell them all about her grandmother. At the end of the tale Jaina was given two boxes full of her grandmother's things and instructions not to open them until she was back in the palace. When they arrived back at the palace they noticed that there was a mob who were looking rather violent. Pushing their way to the front to stand by the Queen they asked the leader of the mob what they wanted.

"We want new leadership!" shouted one man

"Yeah or we'll join Sal-Solo!" shouted another

"Who would you want to be your new Queen?" Jaina asked

"We'll fight for the Republic if you're our Queen, grandaughter of Queen Amidala!" another shouted

TBC


End file.
